Champion of Destruction
by Sir Reagan Chap
Summary: Saruman the White successfully claims the One Ring and sets about destroying his greatest enemy, Sauron. However, his grip upon reality slips as delusional dreams and desires are planted in his heart, and only the one he loves most can stop him from getting everything he wants.
1. I- Saruman's Prize

Chapter I

Saruman's Prize

Saruman sat in his study with his desk littered with war plans, dusty books, and sunlight streaming in through the windows. He held his head in his hands, suffering from a very persistent headache. He was growing impatient waiting for the Uruk-Hai to return, hopefully with what would prove to be his salvation. There was a knock on the door.

"Enter," the wizard commanded, and a short, bow-legged Orc shambled into the room.

"The raiding party has returned, my lord," said the Orc in a raspy voice.

Suddenly, Saruman's head felt much better. "Good. Bring them in."

The Orc bowed and left the study. Saruman couldn't believe that he was finally about to take the Enemy's weapon. All his research, all the ancient books about the crafting of the Rings of Power, they had all led to this.

Saruman got up from his desk and went downstairs to the entrance hall, where the Orc servant had opened the doors for the Uruk-Hai search party. The large, well-armed and armored black orcs had with them four small Halflings, the same ones that Gandalf had led on their journey before Saruman had driven them into Moria.

"Now," said Saruman. "Is there something you would like to give me?"

The hobbits exchanged worried glances, but none answered. Either they were too frightened to speak, or they were bold enough to foolishly believe that defiant silence would keep Saruman from the Ring.

"Answer, scum!" bellowed the Uruk-Hai captain. "He asked you a question!"

"Do not think that I do not know what you carry," said Saruman. "Is it really worth it to resist me any longer? You have come all this way, and here you are. Gandalf has failed, and your fellowship is broken. You have been thwarted. No matter what you choose to do here, I have won. I am giving you the opportunity to make my victory as painless for you as possible, if only you would cooperate."

One of the Halflings backed away slightly, his hand clutched close to his chest.

"That one," said Saruman as he pointed at the Halfling, and one of the Uruk-Hai grabbed the Halfling's arm and began to search him.

"Don't you touch Mister Frodo!" shouted another, stockier Halfling as he attempted to pounce on the Uruk before being roughly restrained by the captain.

The Halfling apparently known as Frodo was violently thrown to the ground while his companions could only watch, unable to help, their struggles entirely futile. Saruman noticed a chain around the Halfling's neck that was previously hidden beneath his shirt. Saruman reached down and lifted Frodo by the throat, his fingers digging into his neck, ignoring the small Halfling's cries of pain. There, hanging from the chain, was a golden ring. Saruman felt drawn to it, and he knew that it was the One Ring. The wizard grabbed the Ring, breaking the chain in doing so, and dropped the Halfling to the smooth, black stone floor, clutching his aching throat.

"You have done well, my fighting Uruk-Hai," said Saruman. "Take the prisoners down to the dungeon. I suspect that we'll be receiving visitors sometime in the near future, and the Halflings will prove to be valuable leverage."

The Uruk-Hai obeyed and took the Halflings down to the dungeon. Saruman went upstairs to the Palantír chamber and sat down upon his great black throne. He held up the Ring in triumph and took a closer look at it. Even without putting it on, he could feel the Ring's might. It was a mysterious power, yet it was also familiar. He had seen Sauron's full power firsthand back in the mansions of Aulë in Valinor, where he and Sauron had been pupils under the blacksmith of the Valar. He never imagined how good it would feel to now hold the ultimate accumulation of Sauron's strength, and now he was about to use Sauron's own weapon against him.

Saruman stood up from his throne and looked into the Palantír. He cast his gaze far to the east where Mordor lay. He looked upon Barad-dûr with wrath burning in his heart and one thought in his mind: revenge.

* * *

 **Author's note: So yeah, first chapter. This is definitely the shortest chapter I've ever written. I have no idea if that's a bad thing. I was going to keep going, but I thought that this particular scene was over, and further content would fit better in another chapter. I have no idea if all of the chapters will be this short, but we'll find out.**

 **I've mentioned this fanfic in a couple of author's notes in my other ongoing fic, so here I am delivering on those statements. I've also talked about an Ico or Shadow of the Colossus fic, which I am still doing, but I have no clue when that's going to be posted. Actually, after thinking about it some more, I think it's going to be two fics: one for Ico, and one for Shadow of the Colossus. No need to limit myself to just one.**


	2. II- The Rival Wizard's Return

Chapter II

The Rival Wizard's Return

Not long after the One Ring was delivered to Isengard, Saruman stood before the Palantír of Orthanc to observe the conquest of Rohan. He knew that the remaining Free Peoples of Middle-earth led by the Wise would either oppose his use of the Ring or desire it for themselves. He was not trusted, especially after his ambition was revealed, and so he could not trust them. They needed to be removed, and the first target was Rohan.

The wizard watched the Uruk-Hai race across the windswept plains of Rohan, burning and butchering all that stood before them. The will of Saruman, with the aid of the One Ring, drove them forth and gave them speed. Using the Palantír, he took firm control over the will of King Théoden with the help of the king's own advisor, Gríma Wormtongue. All of this made Saruman confident that he would claim an easy victory over Rohan. Soon enough, the Uruk-Hai army would clear out all that stood between Isengard and Mordor, which would have spent some of its strength fighting Gondor by that point.

He watched the invasion of Rohan carry on, and he soon saw that the conquest of that land would not be achieved without encountering some amount of resistance. At the Fords of Isen, the Rohirrim came again and again against their enemy, but the Uruk-Hai were strong, and ever were there great numbers of them rising from the pits of Isengard. It would not be long until the will of the people of Rohan was utterly shattered, and their fierce and gallant princes were slain.

Days passed, and Saruman saw something that both amazed and angered him. He turned his gaze to Edoras, the seat of power of the enslaved king, where four figures approached Théoden. Saruman recognized one of them, and he was filled with fury. It was Gandalf, who was now clothed in white. Saruman had expected him to die in Moria, but it seemed that he was destined to be pestered by the Gray Pilgrim until the end.

Saruman reexerted his influence over the king as Gandalf strove to free Théoden's mind, but Gandalf had grown unexpectedly strong, and he cast off the shackle of Saruman's will. The Lord of Isengard was stunned. Clearly, he would need to learn to fully master the Ring if he wanted to succeed.

Soon after, Gríma Wormtongue returned to Isengard, having rejected a chance to make amends with King Théoden. He ascended to the Palantír chamber of Orthanc and found Saruman sitting upon his great black throne, wearing the One Ring on a chain around his neck.

"It seems we have suffered a setback in Edoras, my lord," said Wormtongue. "This disruption was committed by Gandalf, who they are now calling Gandalf the White."

"I am aware of this," said Saruman as he stood up and slowly paced across the room. "A small loss. He cannot hope to stop me even with the help of Théoden. Gandalf the White. Gandalf the fool! What about the princes? Are they dead?"

"Théodred, the king's son, has been killed. Éomer, however, still lives."

"His end will come soon enough," said Saruman. "Tell me, did Gandalf reveal his next move?"

"He anticipates and attack on Edoras," said Wormtongue. "The residents of the city will flee to the Hornburg, while the king, Gandalf, and his companions will come here to try to negotiate."

"As I expected," said Saruman. "Tell me, who are his companions?"

"There were three that followed the wizard," said Wormtongue. "An elf, a dwarf, and a man. One of the Dunedain Rangers, he was."

Saruman chuckled. "So it seems that Isildur's heir still persists in aiding Gandalf. This is very good. If they do indeed want to negotiate, then I can force Théoden to surrender and convince Isildur's heir to ensure that Gondor stays out of my way on the path to Mordor. Perhaps I don't have to completely destroy Rohan and Gondor after all. I wouldn't want to waste resources subduing them when Mordor is far more dangerous."

"Pardon my asking, my lord," said Wormtongue, "but what leverage do we have over them? I'm not certain that they will surrender without a fight."

"Just a few days ago, an Uruk-Hai raiding party returned with four Halflings who are friends of Gandalf. He will want them back. Furthermore, I will give him my assurance that I am Middle-earth's best chance of defeating Sauron."

"Even if Gondor and Rohan do not try to stop us, they will never support us," said Wormtongue, his voice filled with worry. "We can't take on Mordor alone."

"But of course we can," said Saruman. "Mark my words, the Dark Lord will be vanquished. It will be done. Gandalf can have his little friends back, Rohan and Gondor will stay out of my way, and I will go to Mordor to achieve the ultimate victory. I will do it."

* * *

 **Author's note: Wow, this chapter took forever, but that shouldn't be a surprise by now if you've been reading my stuff for a while. By the way, if you haven't read my other ongoing fanfic, The Lord of Isengard and the Queen of Doriath. I would recommend doing that, because it lays the groundwork for the relationships between certain characters in my stories.**


	3. III- The Deal

Chapter III

The Deal

Saruman looked out from his balcony over his army, still wearing the Master Ring on a chain around his neck. The great gates of Isengard lay open, and the Uruk-Hai stood clear of the pathway to Orthanc. Soon enough, the wizard saw a company of Rohirrim riding into the fortress, bearing a flag of truce. Leading the company were Gandalf, his companions, Théoden, and Éomer. They rode up to the base of the tower, and Saruman spoke.

"So, indeed you have come, King Théoden," said Saruman. "It is good that we can agree to settle matters peacefully."

"Peacefully!?" sneered the king. "I think that you and I have different ideas of peace."

"I know you have the hobbits," said Gandalf. "We will not negotiate unless you release our friends immediately."

"Of course, my old friend," said Saruman. "I would be more than happy to do so, and I shall make offers better still." He turned to Wormtongue, who had been in the Palantír chamber behind him. "Tell them to release the Halflings."

Wormtongue nodded and went down to the dungeon. Within a few minutes, the doors of Orthanc were opened, the four Halflings were set free, and they rejoined their companions.

"I have given you your friends," said Saruman. "Now, I make my demands. There will be peace between Isengard and Rohan. Not a sword shall be drawn, not an arrow shall be loosed against Rohan by Isengard, or against Isengard by Rohan."

"Then why have you ravaged our lands and slaughtered our people?" asked a baffled Théoden.

"Because I wanted you out of my way," explained Saruman. "My true target is Mordor, and I do not want anyone interfering with my plans. When Wormtongue informed me that Gandalf would try to negotiate, I resolved that I might not have to waste my time with Rohan. What say you? Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?"

"What makes you think that you can take on Mordor?" questioned Gandalf. "Even if Rohan does not interfere, Sauron's armies still outnumber yours, and Gondor will not support you when Denethor hears word of your crimes against Rohan."

"For the matter of Gondor, I will have that man deal with it," Saruman said as he pointed to the Dunedain ranger at Gandalf's side. "Denethor will have no choice but to bow to you, Aragorn, the true King of Gondor, and you will either help me or stand aside. Make no mistake, to fight me is to ensure your destruction at the hands of the Dark Lord."

"Even if Rohan and Gondor do not make war against Isengard," said Gandalf, "what makes you so sure that you can destroy the might of Sauron?"

Saruman unclasped the chain around his neck and held aloft the Ring. "This," he said.

They all simply stared at the golden band, shaken by the sight of it in the wizard's hand while the Uruk-Hai roared at the triumph of their glorious leader, until Gandalf spoke after a moment. "That will not help you, Saruman! Return the Ring to Frodo if it is truly your wish to see Sauron vanquished."

"Your crimes are many," said Aragorn, "and the Ring will only serve to enable you to commit further crimes before bringing Sauron's wrath down upon you. Gondor will not stand for this. Surrender the Ring!"

"You understand so little, Isildur's heir," said Saruman. "I've been told that you were a person of great wisdom, perfectly fit for the throne of Gondor, but here I stand quite disappointed. Perhaps you've shared too many words with Gandalf. Understand this, ranger. I alone have the greatest ability to master this weapon, aside from the Lord of Mordor himself. I am the head of the order of the wizards, and the most powerful of all beings in the west of Middle-earth. We have a common enemy, and you would be wise to help me defeat him. Gandalf, Théoden, friends of old, I am afraid you have little choice. I stand poised to strike down any kingdom that opposes me, and I am offering you a chance to rid the world of the evil of Sauron. Do you not see, Gandalf? For many centuries, we have worked to achieve this goal, and it is nearer to completion than ever before. Kings of Rohan and Gondor, I ask again. Shall we have peace?"

The elf and dwarf on the horse next to Aragorn whispered to each other, and the elf took up his bow.

"No, Legolas," said Gandalf softly. "Bloodshed will not help us here. He has given us Frodo, Sam, Pippin, and Merry, and he has given his terms in a peaceful parley." Legolas promptly lowered his bow.

"Are we to accept his terms, then?" asked Aragorn.

"Why should we?" growled Théoden. "He killed my son and slaughtered many of my people. He must pay."

"He will," assured Gandalf. "In due time, of course."

"It was only a means to an end," claimed Saruman. "Had I known that you would be open to negotiation earlier, I would not have done it. When Mordor falls, I will pay whatever price you demand of me."

Gandalf sighed. "We don't have a choice. We must do it."

Théoden and Aragorn nodded in agreement.

"Do we have a bargain?" asked Saruman.

"Yes," said Théoden. "There will be peace between Rohan and Isengard, for now."

"I will do my utmost to ensure that Gondor does not attack you," said Aragorn.

"Yes!" Saruman exclaimed. "This is good. You have made a wise choice."

As Théoden signaled for the company to leave, Gandalf stayed behind. "But beware, Saruman. The powers of our masters are still at work in the world. Be careful not to let your own resources overtake you."

With that, Gandalf rode out of the fortress with his friends, and Saruman retreated within Orthanc. As he climbed the great stairwell to the pinnacle of the tower, Wormtongue approached him.

"What did he mean when he said to not let your resources overtake you?" Wormtongue asked.

"Trees," said Saruman quietly. "Of course, yes. The forest."

Saruman hurried up to the trap door that opened up to the roof, leaving Wormtongue a fair bit confused. He stood high above the fortress and looked out to the expanse of Fangorn Forest that was yet untouched. Saruman had all but forgotten about the sorts of creatures that lived within the older forests of Middle-earth, but Gandalf had surely known about them all long, and Saruman was thankful for the warning. He had once walked with the ents in their woods, but now they had been slumbering for hundreds of years. If they were to wake and see what had become of the woods around Isengard, their retribution surely would be terrible. And so Saruman put the One Ring on his finger, and harnessed its power, albeit with some difficulty. He raised his hand, muttered ancient words, and cast a spell over the remainder of the forest, prolonging the ents' sleep.

Satisfied that the ents were no longer of any threat, Saruman descended the tower and returned to the Palantír chamber. So much had been done to progress his plans, and he wanted to share the good news. He removed the black cloth that covered the Orthanc Stone and looked to the West beyond the sea. There lay the island of Tol Eressea, with the continent of Aman just beyond it. Upon the island was the great Tower of Avallónë. Within the highest chamber of the tower rested the immense Master Palantír, but there was nobody there. Perhaps Saruman had been naive to think that she would have returned.

"Sister?" he pleaded, almost wanting to laugh, but nearly on the verge of tears. "It's almost done, after all these centuries. I'm closer now than ever before. Please, won't you speak with me? Please..."

* * *

 **Author's note: I'm not sure how long this fanfic is going to be, but it's almost certainly going to be shorter than The Lord of Isengard and the Queen of Doriath, which I still have yet to complete. Speaking of which, who is this sister to whom Saruman refers? You'll have to read The Lord of Isengard and the Queen of Doriath if you haven't done so already, because I don't feel like explaining the whole thing here, and you might be confused later on without certain information.**

 **If any of you are fans of the game Bloodborne, I'm working on a Bloodborne fanfic if you want to check it out.**


	4. IV- The Road to Mordor

Chapter IV

The Road to Mordor

Once more, the Uruk-Hai army marched out across the grassy plains of Rohan, this time not stopping to raid towns, and for the first time, they were led personally by Saruman himself. Carrying both his black staff and the One Ring, the White Wizard marched eastward. The Uruk-Hai following him had not only swords and spears, but also great ballistae and other machines of war, as well as packs of vicious wargs. Wormtongue had remained behind at Isengard to keep things in order.

On they went, occasionally stopping to rest at night, and only very briefly. When they came upon Edoras, they saw that the city had been emptied. Presumably the population was still at the Hornburg. Regardless, they continued for many days until they reached the eastern end of the White Mountains, and to the south lay Minas Tirith, the capital of Gondor.

Saruman commanded his army to set up camp at the Pelennor Fields while he went to Minas Tirith. He approached the gates, and a guard of the White City called out to him.

"What business do you have here?" the guard questioned from the battlement above the gate.

"I am Saruman the White, Lord of Isengard, and I come to seek audience with the king."

"There is no king here," the guard replied. "There have been rumors involving the wizard Gandalf that someone might come to claim the throne, but Denethor still controls this land."

"Then let me speak with Gandalf and the Steward Denethor. They are expecting me, are they not?"

At that moment, Gandalf himself appeared upon the battlement and looked down at Saruman.

"The aid you seek will not be found here," said Gandalf. "But you may speak with Denethor, if you think there is anything to be gained."

"Then let me in so that I may speak with him," Saruman demanded. "If Denethor wishes to see this kingdom victorious, then he must recognize me as the last hope for the West."

Gandalf sighed, and descended from the battlement behind the city's wall. Soon, the gate was opened, and Saruman entered. Gandalf approached him.

"Come with me," said Gandalf. "If you wish to speak with Denethor, then so be it. You can still turn back, you know. Please, give up the Ring. Let Frodo complete his quest."

"I will do no such thing," said Saruman. "I've come too far to turn back now."

Gandalf called forth a company of guards to escort them to the upper levels of the city. Though Saruman was insulted by this gesture, he could not hold it against Gandalf. They went up the main road that wound its way back and forth around the hill on which the city was built as it passed through the gates of the walls that defended each of the seven levels of Minas Tirith. At the uppermost level, they came to the court of the fountain by the old White Tree of Gondor, and at the western end of the court was the White Tower of Ecthelion. Gandalf dismissed the soldiers escorting them, and led Saruman to the doors of the tower, protected by the black-robed guards of the citadel. They went inside and beheld the hall of the King of Gondor. But the throne upon the high dais at the end of the room was empty, and upon an unadorned black seat next to the dais sat an old man holding a white rod and looking into his lap. He did not look up as the wizards approached.

"Hail Denethor, Steward of Gondor," Gandalf announced. "I come with tidings and counsel in this dark hour."

The old man wearily looked up at them. "Dark indeed is the hour. The enemy's forces are stirring in Mordor. I detect something is amiss. And now, in the face of an impending attack by Mordor, you bring my son's murderer before me and offer me counsel. The mad wizard of Isengard should be my prisoner, not my advisor. I have recieved this." He held up the two halves of a clove of bone horn that he had been gazing at. "A testament to your sin," he said.

Saruman looked upon the broken horn, and recalled that among the nine who had set out from Rivendell was a man of Gondor, the firstborn of the Steward, and he laughed.

"I did you a service," said Saruman. "A noble and proud man he was, but he was never going to stay true to the goals of his companions. He would have taken the Ring to you, and you would have been driven mad."

"I intended for him to deliver the Ring to me," Denethor growled. "To secure the safety of my realm."

"Now you will have to look to me to protect Gondor," said Saruman as he produced the One Ring.

The Steward's eyes widened. His body trembled with anger, but his voice shook with sorrow. "So, you were indeed successful in achieving your ends. You kill my son and steal my prize. You owe me the Ring, at the very least."

"It is too great for anyone but myself to control. I will defeat Mordor, and it is you who will owe me."

"Then try, if you must," said Denethor. "Throw yourself to the wolves. When you are dead, my soldiers will take it from your lifeless claws."

"This is why I would rather see the king upon his throne right now," said Saruman. "He would know to submit to my power and aid me in this war. You are no longer fit to rule, or so it seems."

"Oh, yes, the king. A part of Gandalf's scheme, I think. No, I will not be supplanted by some ranger from the north. Even as he colludes with Théoden, he seeks to do me wrong. I will see my people through this storm, and you will receive no help from me. Now, begone. Away from my gaze."

Saruman turned around with an exasperated huff and strode out of the throne room, followed by Gandalf. He began to make his way back down to the lower levels of the city.

"I take it that you will persist with your plot, and you will not give up the Ring?" Gandalf questioned.

"Never," said Saruman.

"What about after you have dealt unto Sauron his final death? Will you destroy the Ring after that?"

Saruman did not answer. He hurried along back to the great gates, even as Gandalf called out to him. He found the Uruk-Hai where he had left them, and he approached one of the captains.

"We must move on," he said. "We face Mordor alone, but it will be all the more glorious."

The Uruk-Hai were soon marching again, and they moved onward to the ruined city of Osgiliath that lay upon the banks of the Anduin. After some coaxing from Saruman, the soldiers occupying the city let the army of Isengard through. The Uruk-Hai marched across what remained of the old bridges that had been hastily repaired by the men of Gondor. When they reached the eastern bank, the fair region of Ithilien lay before them, and beyond stood the Ash Mountains that formed the western border of Mordor.

Though Ithilien was highly contested land between Gondor and Mordor, the army of Isengard went through with no opposition, and Saruman felt greatly emboldened. Perhaps even Sauron himself was looking forward to the coming battle that would finally put an end to their longtime rivalry. As his army reached the plain of Dagorlad and approached the Black Gate of Mordor, Saruman felt relief in his heart that his quest for honorable revenge would now come to fruition.


	5. V- A Call Beyond

Chapter V

A Call Beyond

The sound of the gentle, quiet songs that some of Irmo's Maiar sang filled the midnight air in the Gardens of Lórien. Not a soul was to be seen outside of Irmo's halls, except for Melian, who sat beneath a great yew tree, just as she had enjoyed doing with Thingol in ages past. She wore only a white nightgown, due to her tendency to sleep out in the garden more often than not. When sleep was just about to overtake her, Irmo himself approached.

"Such a beautiful moon tonight," said the Master of Dreams.

Melian rubbed her eyes and looked up at him. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no. It's just that you've been awfully quiet since you came back from Tol Eressea. I thought you might want to talk to someone."

"I don't want to talk about it."

Irmo sat down next to Melian. "You feel betrayed. You were let down. I understand."

"It doesn't matter," said Melian. "Perhaps Curumo's quest was entirely pointless. Ólorin is taking care of it, I'm sure."

"Maybe not," said Irmo. "Círdan sends more and more elves to Aman each day, and they bring with them whispers of happenings in Middle-earth. I hear that your brother is finding more success than we thought possible. He has the One Ring."

Tears suddenly began rolling down Melian's cheeks. "Then it is surely the end for him. He will die and be banished to the Timeless Void. Another loved one gone. Such is my lot in this world, it seems."

"You may be right. He is intoxicated by the power of the Ring. He will not be easily swayed from his path. His doom closes in on him even as he marches to Mordor."

Melian could not stand it. She buried her face in her hands, barely able to speak through the tears. "It is a curse that he bears. So Mairon sinned? Curumo cannot bear his weight forever. It isn't fair. It just isn't fair."

Irmo pulled her into a warm embrace. "It's all there, right before you. Clear as day."

Melian looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Do you not see? It is you. You can stop all of this. Who else will Curumo listen to besides you? Go to Middle-earth. Talk some sense into him. Bring him home."

Melian remained silent, unsure of how to respond.

"Do not doubt yourself. You are the former Queen of Doriath, and among the most powerful of all Maiar, perhaps surpassing even Sauron himself. This is your chance to set things right. From beyond the Great Sea, you have been called to bring an end to the horrors in which your brother has indulged."

"But Manwë said that only five Maiar should go to Middle-earth when Curumo volunteered."

"Don't concern yourself with what he might think. It doesn't matter what happens after you do the right thing. All that matters is doing the right thing. You mustn't let fear stop you. When evil threatens to consume the last remnant of your family, do not hesitate. Go forth, and set him free of Sauron's dark power."

Melian wiped the tears from her eyes. "I think you're right. I have nothing to lose anymore. I might as well try."

Irmo took her hand and helped her to her feet. "Go on, then. I promise, Manwë will not hear of this."

"Thank you," said the former queen. "Whether I am to find success or failure, it is right that I should go."

Without any further words, she bowed to the Master of Dreams and walked back to Irmo's halls. She went to her quarters, which were modest compared to the grand palace that she had shared with her husband in Menegroth, and she donned elegant, yet robust traveling garments. When she left the Gardens of Lórien, she did not give her farewells to any of the Maiar or elves. At that point, she did not care about anything other than that goal which she felt gave her purpose. By the time the sun had risen, she had reached the harbor at Alqualondë, where the elves agreed to sail over the sea to allow Melian passage to Middle-earth.

She did not bother to keep track of the days during the voyage, nor did she want to ponder on the sunken land of Beleriand that lay deep beneath the waves. Her heart could not bear it now that she had to perform the task of saving Curumo.

Days, or perhaps weeks later, the ship arrived at a harbor in the evening. The city that surrounded it was an elven city, and the streets were quiet. Melian did not care to know much of the history of Middle-earth after the First Age, but she was aware that this city was where Círdan the Shipwright had made his home after the destruction of Beleriand.

When Melian got off of the ship, there was an elf on the dock waiting for her. She recognized him as the Shipwright himself.

"It is a most wonderful honor," said Círdan, "to be graced with the presence of the great Queen of Doriath. If you don't mind my asking, what brings you to the Gray Havens?"

"I've come for purely personal reasons," said Melian. "Can you tell me where I should go to find the home of Elrond? My journey is long, and he would certainly take me in for a while, and there are things that I need to talk to him about."

"Rivendell will be to the east as you approach the Misty Mountains," said Círdan. "But you will not find Lord Elrond there. He and his warriors have left for Mordor. The wizard Saruman, Lord of Isengard has taken the One Ring, and Elrond intends to stop him before he can cause any irreversible harm. I would recommend not following them into Mordor."

"What will happen to Saruman?" asked Melian. "Does Elrond plan on killing him?"

"I understand your concern," said the old elf. "The situation is in good hands. There is no one that I trust more than Elrond. He can sort this out. In the meantime, you may stay with me for a few days, then go to Rivendell, where the children of Elrond will welcome you. Surely Elrond's mission will be done by then, and all will be made well."

"Very well," said the former queen. "Thank you. I look forward to Elrond's return. I can only hope that he is successful."

* * *

 **Author's note: Yay, more of this. Chapter 6 will be coming up very shortly.**


	6. VI- Isengard's Triumph

Chapter VI

Isengard's Triumph

The immense Black Gate of Mordor lay before the Uruk-Hai of Isengard, shut tight. No archers assailed them from the Towers of the Teeth, nor were they bombarded with catapults, much to Saruman's surprise. He called out to the host within, his voice ringing loud and clear.

"May the Lord of the Black Land come forth! Let justice be done upon him!"

A few moments passed, and the gate slowly opened, groaning under its massive weight. On the other side was a great force of orcs. At the head of the army was a horseman. He was clothed in black, and black was his lofty helm. As he approached Saruman, the wizard could see that this was not one of the Nine, but a mere mortal man.

"I am the Mouth of Sauron, lieutenant of Barad-dûr, and I have been charged with the task of welcoming you to the land of my master. So kind of you to return his lost treasure to him."

"The only thing your master shall receive from me is death," said the Lord of Isengard. "If you stand aside and grant me access to his fortress, you will not meet the same fate."

The Mouth of Sauron laughed. "It is unwise to make such threats against us, when we might strike you down for your treachery. You intend to agress against the Lord of Mordor, and your allies in the West move to frustrate his plans. I know this, for my master sees much in this world. He has even seen that Elrond and his servants ride for Mordor. You come armed before this gate, and you deny my master the right to his own property, which you have stolen. Such arrogance will be your undoing."

"You are certainly right about one thing," said Saruman. "Gondor and Rohan move against you, and if Elrond has indeed been motivated to fight, then your predicament is all the more hopeless. I never intended to give the Ring to Sauron, and you will not take it from me here. Go now! You may tell your master this: his only hope is to lock the doors of Barad-dûr and pray to the gods he has betrayed. Go if you do not wish to die this instant."

He raised his staff threateningly, and Sauron's emissary turned and rode off, disappearing into the horde of orcs. Saruman looked to the leading Uruk-Hai captain. "Kill them," he said.

The captain raised his sword and gave a monstrous roar, stirring the army into a frenzy, and they charged forth. The warg riders came up at the front of the charge and dealt the first blows against the orcs of Mordor. After them came the armored Uruk-Hai bearing swords and pikes, and for every Uruk-Hai that was killed, ten orcs met the same fate. When the orcs proved to be not enough, hulking mountain trolls came trundling up to the line of battle and began smashing the Uruk-Hai with great clubs. While the Uruk-Hai held the trolls at bay with their pikes, Isengard's ballistae launched huge bolts that killed the brutes quickly and effectively.

Saruman did not know how long the fighting lasted, steeped as the battle was in the stench of blood. By the time the wizard really thought about it, there were thousands of dead orcs, and the two armies fought upon their corpses. He used his staff as a long mace, and the skulls of many orcs were crushed by the staff. He wore the One Ring on his finger, and the Uruk-Hai's senses were heightened. They fought with strength and skill, while the Mordor orcs became confused. They could sense their master's power within the ring, but that power was now turned against them, and they could not muster the vigor to fight that power.

Despite all of Saruman's advantages, he could not gain a decisive victory. The forces of Mordor kept coming, as though an infinite number of them inhabited the land of shadow. The Nazgûl were nowhere to be seen, to Saruman's dismay. He had wished to use the One Ring against them.

When Saruman felt sure that hours had passed, he heard a thundering sound in the distance. He looked to the West, and he saw a great legion of cavalry bearing the armor and standard of Rivendell. Elrond himself led the elves, but rather than charging into battle, he halted his army at the Western end of the battle plain. Saruman wasn't sure how to react. He did not know if Elrond intended to help him defeat Mordor, or if he had come to take the Ring.

Elrond and his army waited there, watching the carnage. Finally, when Saruman had only half his force remaining the elves charged, not at the Uruk-Hai, but at the Mordor orcs. Sauron's forces were scattered, despite their numbers, for fear of the wrath of the great elven lord. When Elrond began to pursue them, he saw the Mouth of Sauron directing the retreat. Seeing the horseman as a commander of sorts, he called forth his archers, and they rained down a dense volley of arrows, killing the emissary. By then, the majority of the orcs were well on their way to Barad-dûr, so the elves ceased their pursuit.

Saruman regrouped his forces before the Black Gate, and he stepped forward to greet Elrond alone.

"So, the revered Lord of Rivendell has come," said the wizard. "What is your purpose in my conflict?"

"I have come to see that evil might be defeated," said Elrond. "Though you are guilty of horrible crimes, I realize that you may be our best chance."

"Ah, good," said Saruman. "I expected nothing less from you, my old friend, wisest of the elves who remain in Middle-earth. We stand together, just as we always have."

"Do not consider this a gesture of peace between us. For now, my priority is to see Sauron's ambitions stopped. He fancies himself king of the world, and perhaps you could defeat him before he launches his last war upon the world. I have cleared the way past the Black Gate, but you must breach Barad-dûr on your own."

"I am perfectly content with that. When next we meet, the great enemy of the world will be forever dead."

Elrond called his troops back to the battle plain to rest, while Saruman led his forces into Mordor. The wizard could see Mount Doom in the distance, illuminating the dark clouds above with the fires that erupted from its peak. The Uruk-Hai made their way to where the Mouth of Sauron had died, and Saruman found his corpse skewered with several arrows. He reached into a pocket in the emissary's robes, and pulled out a great iron key. As Saruman had suspected, the Mouth of Sauron had been carrying the key of Barad-dûr.

They continued eastward until they came to the end of the mountain range that came down from the Mountains of Shadow, at which point they turned north. There, nestled between the impassable mountains, lay Barad-dûr itself, the fortress of Sauron. The Dark Tower rose high above Mordor, and was protected by battlements and countless smaller towers. A river of lava and fire flowed from Mount Doom to a deep moat that barred access to the fortress, except by a large stone bridge.

They closed in on the fortress, and orc archers within let loose their arrows. In response, Saruman called forth his ballistae, and their giant bolts smashed apart the towers and crenellations upon the curtain wall that hid the archers. The Uruk-Hai shielded their master as Saruman rushed across the bridge to the great iron gate. Though it was not as mighty as the Black Gate, it would never yield to any battering ram. Saruman inserted the key into an unusually large lock, and turned it with great effort. The Uruk-Hai crowded around the gate and pushed with monstrous strength until they could enter freely.

Beyond the curtain wall lay another wall that blocked access to the main tower, and there were even more orcs and trolls. The Uruk-Hai fought with renewed vigor, but they concerned themselves with escorting Saruman rather than killing every last orc. In the midst of the fighting, Saruman made his way up to the top of the battlements and across a maze of walls and bridges until he arrived at the entrance to the tower. No orcs confronted him within, so he assumed that they had all been dispatched to the outer walls and courtyards in anticipation of the assault. He left the Uruk-Hai to continue fighting while he entered the Dark Tower alone.

The interior of Barad-dûr was lined with torches that illuminated the black stone. At the end of the entrance hall was the central chamber of the tower, which went all the way to the top. Saruman traversed the long stairwells and intersecting bridges that connected the different parts of the chamber. Under different circumstances, Saruman might have collapsed from exhaustion, such was the effort it took to climb the tower, but the grandness of his purpose and the Master Ring upon his finger filled him with energy.

As he climbed the seemlingly endless stairs, he pondered what Elrond had said earlier. Sauron's ambition was to rule as king of the entire world. Saruman scoffed at the idea. The right to that title should be reserved for the greatest rule Middle-earth had ever seen, and in Saruman's mind, that was not Sauron. He thought that if there should be a ruler of the world, it should be the lengendary Queen of Doriath for whom he sought revenge.

Although Elrond had helped him, Saruman knew why the Lord of Rivendell did not join the battle immediately. Elrond hoped that when Sauron was defeated, Saruman would be as weak as possible, making it easier for the elf to finish him off. Saruman did not mind all that much. His ambitions were much loftier than Elrond knew.

Saruman reached the top of the central chamber to find a great door. He opened it and beheld a large, black, cavernous hall. A short flight of steps led from the door down to the floor of the hall. At the opposite end from the entrance was a high dais that supported a black throne. Upon the throne sat a figure wearing dark armor. When Saruman laid eyes on that figure, he was filled with both determination and fury.

"Here concludes your works of evil," he said. "Your end has come!"

"Your quest for revenge has truly blinded you," said Sauron. "A pitiful tale of petty arrogance, really. All the better for my designs. Even when I tell you that you have been blinded, you still persist. Humbling you could not possibly be easier."

Saruman said nothing as he strode across the room. When he was halfway to the throne, he raised his staff. The white stone in the crown of the staff glowed brightly, channeling not Saruman's power, but the power of the One Ring. An invisible force thrust Sauron back against the throne. When the staff's light dimmed, Sauron slumped forward.

"What did you do?" Sauron wondered.

"I have bound your fëa to your hröa. When you are dead, your soul will not be able to escape and form a new body. Instead, it will rot away within your destroyed corpse. Perhaps you should have thought twice before keeping a physical body of flesh and blood. Just as you wish death upon me, I shall deal unto you the final death."

Sauron laughed quietly. "You still cannot see. I do not want you to die. I want you to suffer. And you shall suffer greatly before the end."

With nothing left to say, Saruman closed the distance to Sauron's throne. He stared down his most hated enemy and raised his staff with both hands, channeling his rage for this last step of his quest.

* * *

 **Author's note: Two chapters in one day, hell yes. Ooh, cliffhanger. You won't have to wait too long to see what happens next, I hope. Chapter 7 shouldn't take forever and a half.**


	7. VII- The Loftiest Ambitions

Chapter VII

The Loftiest Ambitions

When Elrond entered Barad-dûr under a flag of truce, the Uruk-Hai had mostly cleared the fortress of orcs. He went into the main tower and navigated the winding flights of stairs and lofty bridges to Sauron's innermost chamber. As he approached the doors, he could hear the sound of the rending of flesh, and the voice of a fearfully angered Saruman engaged in some violent act.

"Unclean waste! Bloody fool! Pathetic! As you deserved!"

He opened the doors to the Dark Lord's throne room and beheld a sight that turned his innards. The throne and the surrounding area were covered with pieces of broken armor, piles of deformed black flesh, and pools of blood that gave off a rotten stench. Standing amidst the horrid mess was Saruman. His previously glistening white robes were covered in blood, and the crown of his staff was covered in shredded black flesh. The wizard spread his arms and looked upwards, as if calling to the heavens.

"Sister, look!" shouted Saruman. "I've done it, I've done it! I smashed, and pounded, and grounded this rotten creature into a pile of bloody flesh! There, you filthy monstrosity! What good is your Ainur immortality now? Try continuing your evil in that sorry state! All mangled and twisted, with every inside on the outside for all the world to see!"

Elrond approached, dumbfounded at Saruman's unhinged state as the White Wizard laughed uncontrollably. Hearing the elf's approached, Saruman turned to greet him.

"Oh, you, is it?" Saruman said more calmly. "Look at this. Thanks to you, I've done it. Well, isn't it wonderful? Now my sister can take her place as the true queen of this world. Ha ha ha ha ha! I've done it, I have! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"What do you mean?" Elrond asked, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

"Sauron was truly delusional if he thought that he had the right to claim kingship over the world. You see, there was never any ruler greater than Melian, Queen of Doriath. Her only true equal was Thingol, her husband and king. Now, with this awful creature out of the way, the glory of the true queen may be restored."

Elrond tightened his grip upon his sword. "Your mind has been twisted. It is the Ring. It must be destroyed. If you take it back to the Hobbit so that he may complete the quest, you can avert further catastrophes."

"Never! With this power, I can do much good that would be impossible otherwise. Leave, if you would. What can you hope to accomplish here? The mightiest fortress in Middle-earth has fallen to my forces. If you attempt to stand against my strength and take the Ring by force, you will surely die."

Knowing that Saruman was right, Elrond took his hand off of his sword. He turned and exited the throne room, leaving Saruman to his madness. The Uruk-Hai stood aside as he left the fortress to rejoin his soldiers. He mounted his horse and called forth his lieutenant.

"Glorfindel," Elrond said, "we must go back and strengthen Rivendell's defenses. Saruman has fallen to lunacy, thanks to the Ring. I do not know what he intends to do, but it will certainly involve more violence. If he does intend to attack somewhere, we must be ready. It is clear that his mind has become very unstable."

"So, Saruman will not destroy the Ring?" asked Glorfindel.

"I cannot see him doing so," said Elrond. "If he does not, the Ring will certainly destroy him."

They rode back across the ashen plains of Mordor. When they left through the Black Gate, they were relieved to be free of the horrid fumes permeated by Mount Doom. When they went through Gondor, they found that soldiers were being recalled to Minas Tirith in anticipation of an attack by Mordor, even though Elrond knew that the true threat was now Isengard.

The long and tiresome journey ended when they reached Rivendell. Elrond, desiring rest, retired to his private hall. There, he found four people occupying the armchairs near the fire. Three were his children, but the fourth was a stranger to him.

"What is going to happen, Father?" asked Arwen when she heard him approach.

"We shall find out eventually," said Elrond. "For now, the more pressing question is: Who is this?" He took a seat in one of the armchairs.

"This is our great-great-great grandmother," said Elrohir. "She's been wanting to meet you."

The unfamiliar woman stood up and politely bowed before Elrond. "It is an honor, my lord," she said. "I am Melian, and I come to Middle-earth to aid you."

"No, no, no," Elrond said as Melian took her seat. "It is an honor to meet you. And the great Queen of Doriath should not be bowing to me. My power is but a shadow of the glory of the elves gone before."

"Do not say such things," said Melian. "You are my great-great grandson, and it pains me to hear you speak so little of yourself. You assailed Mordor alongside the Elven King Gil-galad and oversaw a historic victory for the people of the West. With enough help, you could do it again."

"Is that what you're here for?"

"That's part of it. Saruman of Isengard is my brother. If he continues with his plans, he will bring an awful fate upon himself. I wish to save him, and bring him home to Valinor."

"Well," said Elrond. "Absolute catastrophe can be stopped, but it may be too late to save Saruman. I helped him in his attack on Mordor, and Barad-dûr has now fallen. He confronted Sauron himself. Although the Dark Lord is a Maia and cannot truly die, Saruman used the power of the One Ring to bind Sauron's soul to his flesh, thus preventing him from escaping and creating a new body. Trapped within his corpse, his soul will wither away until it is no more. In effect, Sauron is dead. After Saruman killed Sauron, he succumbed to the Ring. He has gone insane. He believes that getting rid of Sauron has cleared the way for the world's ultimate master, whom he believes to be you."

Melian felt a sickening feeling within her heart. She didn't want to believe that Saruman's once sharp mind had descended to such a state.

"It's not too late," she declared. "Tomorrow, you will assemble your troops, and take me to him. If anyone can get him out of this mess, it's me."

* * *

 **Author's note: Sorry about the wait. This took longer than I thought it would. I've been really terrible about updating my fanfics lately. One of them hasn't been updated since February. I really need to get with the program.**

 **If any of you are fans of Bloodborne, you might notice that Saruman's insane speech after he kills Sauron is inspired by Alfred's rant after he kills Annalise. I thought it would be fitting.**


	8. VIII- On the Trail of the Lord Absconded

Chapter VIII

On the Trail of the Lord Absconded

Elrond rode with Melian at his side, leaving his realm to his children. With the warriors of Rivendell behind them, they travelled eastward back towards Mordor. After a number of days on the road, they were approached by a white-robed wizard riding a white horse.

"It is good to see you, Gandalf," said Elrond. "You are aware of the deeds of Saruman, I take it?"

"Yes," Gandalf answered. "His plans are a mystery to me, but Denethor has some idea of what he intends. Whatever it is, Denethor probably discovered it from Sauron's manipulations through the Palantír. He seems convinced that Saruman is on the way to bringing about a massively destructive cataclysm, and he has withdrawn into the White Tower, refusing to go after Saruman."

"Perhaps we won't need Denethor," said Elrond. "We have someone better."

"Ah, yes," said Gandalf. "Melian. The former Queen of Doriath, and widow to Thingol. It has been a long time since I saw you in the Gardens of Lórien before leaving Valinor."

"I extend my thanks for your services against evil," said Melian. "Lord Manwë was wise to send you here, but a mistake was made in the selection of the head of your order. I am here for Saruman."

"Yes," said Gandalf. "Indeed, the ultimate traitor to our cause was the one we trusted the most. Rohan has paid the price for our blindness. If you help us stop him, others may be spared such suffering."

"Elrond has agreed to escort me to Mordor," said Melian. "I will deal with him myself."

They continued on eastward with grim determination. When they passed through the wide open land of Rohan, they saw the devestation that Saruman's army had wrought. After seeing the villages that had been ransacked, marks of Saruman's crimes, Melian wondered what would have to be done to him in order for him to atone, and it sickened her deeply. She pushed these thoughts away. Justice, she knew, would be served in due time.

The days passed by, and they crossed the Anduin, whereupon the Mountains of Shadow loomed in the distance. They continued to the Black Gate, which was open and undefended. A few bands of orcs roamed the landscape, but fled to the mountains when faced with Elrond's host. The only difficulty they encountered was the air that was thick with ash.

It was here that Melian saw Barad-dûr as it pierced the sky. She rode ahead of her companions. They would help and protect her, but this duty was a personal one for her. They entered the fortress to find it empty. There were no signs of occupation by any sort of garrison, whether of Mordor orcs or Isengard Uruk-Hai. The troops scoured the fortress to root out any surprise attackers, of which there were none. Melian, Elrond, and Gandalf ascended Barad-dûr, navigating its dark, cavernous interior.

Melian threw open the doors to the Dark Lord's innermost chamber at the top of the tower. She desperately hoped that Saruman was still there, but he was not. Where she might have expected the wizard to be lounging upon Sauron's throne with the One Ring upon his finger, the room was empty, save for the mutilated flesh that covered the throne and the dais upon which it stood.

"There," said Elrond, "is Sauron."

"But not Saruman," Gandalf commented as they walked to the throne. "Hm. To flee with his prize after carrying out his petty revenge. How contemptible."

Melian knelt down to examine the shredded corpse more closely. She touched a lump of flesh, the black blood staining her finger. It sent chills through her. "No, not Sauron. Not at all."

Elrond looked confused as well as worried. "How so? Is his fëa not entrapped?"

Melian stood up. "No. This is nothing more than an empty husk. Sauron's soul escaped, and we can expect him to form a new body soon enough. Saruman may have intended to use the Ring to bind Sauron to his own corpse, but he failed. The Ring has but one master. It obeyed the will of the Dark Lord, as it always has and will continue to do."

"That is very strange," said Gandalf. "If he was still in control of the Ring, then why did Sauron not simply kill Saruman and take it back?"

"He did this for a reason," said Elrond. "We must be cautious. Whatever we do, we must be careful that our actions are not part of his plan."

"Well, we mustn't wait idly while Sauron catches Saruman and takes the Ring," said Gandalf. "We must find where Saruman has gone. But the question is, how? Where would he go? Hmm."

Melian noticed a small pedestal to the side of the throne. Upon that pedestal rested an object obscured by a black silk cloth. She ascended the dais and pulled off the cloth, revealing the deep black stone of a Palantír.

"Perhaps Sauron's own stolen tools will be of use," said the former queen.

"Make haste," said Gandalf. "Sauron must not get the Ring."

Melian looked intently into the Ithil Stone. Her gaze passed over mountains and fields and rivers, searching for her brother. She didn't know why Sauron had allowed this to happen, but she would take this chance to help bring peace to everyone in Middle-earth, including Saruman.


End file.
